The prior art is replete with different types of automatic swimming pool cleaners. They include water surface cleaning devices which typically float at the water surface and can be moved across the water surface for cleaning, as by skimming. The prior art also shows pool wall surface cleaning devices which can rest at the pool bottom and can be moved along the wall (which term should be understood to include bottom and side portions) for wall cleaning, as by vacuuming and/or sweeping. Some prior art assemblies include both water surface cleaning and wall surface cleaning components tethered together.